codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadic Adventures (Alternate Version Of The Show)
This is what code lyoko may have been like if XANA didnt exist, and the entire series was just about the school kids having misadventures at Kadic. ”Kadic Adventures” would therefore be an AU series of stories that people could write. As of early 2020, 230 episodes could have been created. Season 1 (1997) # Nicholas Tricks Ulrich (Sep 1, 1997) # Jeremie Helps Out (Sep 2, 1997) # Herb And Jim’s Argument (Sep 3, 1997) # Herb Owns Up (Sep 4, 1997) # Ulrich’s Exam (Sep 5, 1997) # Foolish Sixth Graders (Sep 8, 1997) # William In A Mess (Sep 9, 1997) # Nicholas And The Driving Test (Sep 10, 1997) # Yumi And The Bully (Sep 11, 1997) # Merry Christmas, Ulrich! (Sep 12, 1997) Season 2 (1998) # The Missing Backpack (Sep 7, 1998) # A Burglar On The Campus (Sep 8, 1998) # Emily’s First Date? (Sep 9, 1998) # The Cross Country Race (Sep 10, 1998) # Sissi Shows Off (Sep 11, 1998) # No More Music, Odd! (Sep 14, 1998) # M-U-D Spells Disaster! (Sep 15, 1998) # A Ghost Student? (Sep 16, 1998) # Busy Running Backwards (Sep 17, 1998) # A Gift For Yumi (Sep 18, 1998) Season 3 (1999) # Dont Touch The Beer! (Sep 3, 1999) # Time For Homework (Sep 4, 1999) # The Mysterious Cyber Bully (Sep 5, 1999) # Ulrich’s Crazy Birthday (Sep 6, 1999) # Never Prank William (Sep 7, 1999) # The Broken P.A System (Sep 10, 1999) # Stafford, The New Student (Sep 11, 1999) # Odd‘s Skateboarding Dilemma (Sep 12, 1999) # Odd In Crutches (Sep 13, 1999) # April Fools, Ulrich! (Sep 14, 1999) Season 4 (2000) # Sorry, Mr. Stern! (Sep 4, 2000) # Yumi Oversleeps (Sep 5, 2000) # Hide And Seek (Sep 6, 2000) # The Stolen Pencils (Sep 7, 2000) # William With The Flu? (Sep 8, 2000) # Horrid Grades (Sep 11, 2000) # Not Now, Sissi! (Sep 12, 2000) # Where’s Jim? (Sep 13, 2000) # Jeremie’s Triumph (Sep 14, 2000) # Does She Love Me? (Sep 15, 2000) Season 5 (2001) # A Better Dorm For Herb (Sep 3, 2001) # Hiroki’s Birthday Party (Sep 4, 2001) # The Bus Crash (Sep 5, 2001) # Nicholas And The Gremlin (Sep 6, 2001) # Bye Sissi! (Sep 7, 2001) # Put Upon Odd (Sep 10, 2001) # A Rat In Yumi’s Dorm (Sep 12, 2001) # Jim’s Holiday (Sep 12, 2001) # Busy With The Parents (Sep 13, 2001) # Who Can Scare William? (Sep 14, 2001) Season 6 (2002) # Kiwi Runs Away (Sep 2, 2002) # Leave The Bees Alone! (Sep 3, 2002) # Ulrich Gets A New Bed (Sep 4, 2002) # Scaredy Students (Sep 5, 2002) # Jeremie Can’t Swim (Sep 6, 2002) # Herb Loses His Glasses (Sep 9, 2002) # Emily And The Roller Skates (Sep 10, 2002) # Odd Tells A Lie (Sep 11, 2002) # The Substitute (Sep 12, 2002) # Goodbye Jim? (Sep 13, 2002) Season 7 (2003) # The Drunk Teacher (Sep 1, 2003) # Ulrich Breaks The Window (Sep 2, 2003) # Tennis Tryouts (Sep 3, 2003) # The Power Outage (Sep 4, 2003) # Sissi On A Period? (Sep 5, 2003) # Ulrich‘s Fall (Sep 8, 2003) # Welcome Back, Stafford! (Sep 9, 2003) # Jim’s Stormy Tale (Sep 10, 2003) # Best Dressed Student (Sep 11, 2003) # Ulrich, Yumi And The Prom (Sep 12, 2003) Season 8 (2004) # Ulrich Gets A Tuba (Sep 6, 2004) # The School Blood Drive (Sep 7, 2004) # Breakdancer No More? (Sep 8, 2004) # Herb And The Wishing Tree (Sep 9, 2004) # William Gets A New Outfit (Sep 10, 2004) # Nicholas Takes Charge (Sep 13, 2004) # Spic And Span (Sep 14, 2004) # Jeremie The Great (Sep 15, 2004) # The Kadic Circus (Sep 16, 2004) # Odd‘s Math Class Caper (Sep 17, 2004) Season 9 (2005) # Hiroki Tries To Paint (Sep 5, 2005) # Ulrich And The Rainbow (Sep 6, 2005) # Jim Says “No More Soap!” (Sep 7, 2005) # The Food Poisoning Predicament (Sep 8, 2005) # The Twin Bullies (Sep 9, 2005) # Kiwi Finds A Fossil! (Sep 12, 2005) # Ulrich’s Dad Learns Patience: Part 1 (Sep 13, 2005) # Ulrich‘s Dad Learns Patience: Part 2 (Sep 14, 2005) # Yumi Knows Best (Sep 15, 2005) # Ulrich’s Day Off (Sep 16, 2005) Season 10 (2006) # Ulrich And The Storyteller (Sep 4, 2006) # Jeremie And The Garbage (Sep 5, 2006) # Dream On, William! (Sep 6, 2006) # Dirty Work (Sep 7, 2006) # The Rude School Guard (Sep 8, 2006) # Nicholas And The Ant Bite (Sep 11, 2006) # No Water From The Showers! (Sep 12, 2006) # Ulrich In Trouble (Sep 13, 2006) # Odd And The Lost CD’s (Sep 14, 2006) # Wash Behind Your Ears (Sep 15, 2006) Season 11 (2007) # Hiroki The Big Kid (Sep 3, 2007) # The Spring Begins (Sep 4, 2007) # The Final Driving Test (Sep 5, 2007) # The Spreading Sickness (Sep 6, 2007) # Steady, Jeremie! (Sep 7, 2007) # William Is Nice Today? (Sep 10, 2007) # Stafford vs. William (Sep 11, 2007) # Kiwi Wets The Bed (Sep 12, 2007) # Odd And The Subdigitals (Sep 13, 2007) # Be My Valentine, Ulrich (Sep 14, 2007) Season 12 (2008) # Grumpy Jim (Sep 1, 2008) # The Statue Of Kadic (Sep 2, 2008) # William Is Tickled Pink (Sep 3, 2008) # Watch Out For Puddles! (Sep 4, 2008) # The Early Bird (Sep 5, 2008) # Time For A Story (Sep 8, 2008) # Odd’s Parcel (Sep 9, 2008) # A Homework Mess (Sep 10, 2008) # Herb And The Runaway Kite (Sep 11, 2008) # Hiroki Helps Out (Sep 12, 2008) Season 13 (2009) # Ulrich And William’s Fight (Sep 7, 2009) # Yumi And The Laundry (Sep 8, 2009) # The Old Factory Is Haunted? (Sep 9, 2009) # No Acne For Herb (Sep 10, 2009) # Sissi In Charge (Sep 11, 2009) # Being Odd (Sep 14, 2009) # Ulrich’s Winter Wish (Sep 15, 2009) # The Bossy Transfer Student (Sep 16, 2009) # Saving Jeremie (Sep 17, 2009) # Bats Under The Roof? (Sep 18, 2009) Season 14 (2010) # The Secret Life Of Kiwi (Sep 6, 2010) # Respect For Nicholas (Sep 7, 2010) # William In The Dark (Sep 8, 2010) # Stay Away From The Old Woods! (Sep 9, 2010) # Herb’s Health And Saftey (Sep 10, 2010) # Ulrich’s Halloween Weekend (Sep 13, 2010) # You Can Pass The Exam! (Sep 14, 2010) # Boot Camp Is Too Much For Ulrich (Sep 15, 2010) # William Goes Too Far (Sep 16, 2010) # Sissi Owns Up (Sep 17, 2010) Season 15 (2011) # Career Day (Sep 5, 2011) # Let It Snow! (Sep 6, 2011) # Surprise, Yumi! (Sep 7, 2011) # William The Grand (Sep 8, 2011) # Stop That Bus! (Sep 9, 2011) # Stuck In Gum (Sep 12, 2011) # Don‘t Drink, Ulrich! (Sep 13, 2011) # Kiwi Off To The Vet (Sep 14, 2011) # The Christmas Dance Party (Sep 15, 2011) # Sissi The Model? (Sep 16, 2011) Season 16 (2012) # Jeremie Races To The Rescue (Sep 3, 2012) # Mr. Stern Is In Pain! (Sep 4, 2012) # Odd And The Ghost Of The Storage Room (Sep 5, 2012) # Ulrich The Snowman (Sep 6, 2012) # Rock And Roll With The Subdigitals (Sep 7, 2012) # Kiwi Shoos The Crows (Sep 10, 2012) # A Surprise For Nicholas (Sep 11, 2012) # Kadic Prank Day (Sep 12, 2012) # Happy Birthday, William! (Sep 13, 2012 # Last Gift For Christmas (Sep 14, 2012) Season 17 (2013) # Jim’s Cranky Friend (Sep 2, 2013) # Stafford’s Makeover (Sep 3, 2013) # Wayward William (Sep 4, 2013) # Calm Down, Milly! (Sep 5, 2013) # Ulrich’s Hero (Sep 6, 2013) # Hiroki’s New Friend (Sep 9, 2013) # The Switch Of Jobs (Sep 10, 2013) # The Lost Papers (Sep 11, 2013) # Ulrich’s Shortcut To School (Sep 12, 2013) # Smile For The Kadic Newspaper (Sep 13, 2013) Season 18 (2014) # Old Reliable Jim (Sep 1, 2014) # Odd Writes Too Slow! (Sep 2, 2014) # Dissapearing Students (Sep 3, 2014) # Milly’s Adventure (Sep 4, 2014) # Ulrich And The Emergency Alarm (Sep 5, 2014) # Stafford At Your Service (Sep 8, 2014) # The Perfect Gift For Yumi (Sep 9, 2014) # Missing Teachers (Sep 10, 2014) # Milly And The Volcano Statue (Sep 11, 2014) # William Has A Weak Heart? (Sep 12, 2014) Season 19 (2015) # Who’s Geoffrey? (Sep 7, 2015) # The Truth About Emily (Sep 8, 2015) # Lost Phones (Sep 9, 2015) # Kiwi And The Stray Dog (Sep 10, 2015) # Yumi’s Pool Rescue (Sep 11, 2015) # Emily vs. Yumi: Ulrich In The Middle (Sep 14, 2015) # The Trouble With Gum Strikes Again! (Sep 15, 2015) # Nicholas And The Famous Visitor (Sep 16, 2015) # William‘s Devious Prank (Sep 17, 2015) # The Great Kadic Fire Rescue (Sep 18, 2015) Season 20 (2016) # Herb Sings (Sep 5, 2016) # Theo’s New Friend (Sep 6, 2016) # Sissi’s Commupance (Sep 7, 2016) # Odd’s Dog Whistle (Sep 8, 2016) # Ulrich And A Height Fear (Sep 9, 2016) # A Useful School (Sep 12, 2016) # The New Subdigital Member (Sep 13, 2016) # Cautious Nicholas (Sep 14, 2016) # Mrs. Stern’s Christmas (Sep 15, 2016) # Don’t Go Over The School Fence! (Sep 16, 2016) Season 21 (2017) # Springtime For William (Sep 4, 2017) # Ulrich Is Stuck In The Dirt (Sep 5, 2017) # Sissi’s Perfect Valentines Day (Sep 6, 2017) # Jim’s Busy Day (Sep 7, 2017) # New Instructor In The Gym (Sep 8, 2017) # Runaway Student (Sep 11, 2017) # Love Me Dearly, Ulrich (Sep 12, 2017) # Ulrich And William’s Hundred Meter Race (Sep 13, 2017) # Odd And The Airship (Sep 14, 2017) # Confused Backpacks (Sep 15, 2017) Season 22 (2018) # Number One Soccer Player (Sep 3, 2018) # Forever And Ever (Sep 4, 2018) # What Brynja Does (Sep 5, 2018) # Trusty Trunky (Sep 6, 2018) # An Outback Vacation (Sep 7, 2018) # Hunt The Paper (Sep 10, 2018) # The Fog (Sep 11, 2018) # Odd's Scary Tale (Sep 12, 2018) # A Visitor From Bollywood (Sep 13, 2018) # Counting On Emily (Sep 14, 2018) Season 23 (2019) # Free The Roads (Sep 2, 2019) # Chucklesome Luck (Sep 3, 2019) # Heart Of Gold (Sep 4, 2019) # Crowning Around (Sep 5, 2019) # Ulrich Makes A Mistake (Sep 6, 2019) # Nicholas Gets The Giggles (Sep 9, 2019) # The Batucada (Sep 10, 2019) # Out Of Site (Sep 11, 2019) # All Roads Lead To Home (Sep 12, 2019) # Yumi’s Makeover (Sep 13, 2019)